Fantasy
by Alexian-Goddess
Summary: He had retired and become a teacher to relax. Little did he know that meeting one Haruno Sakura would become his ultimate undoing. A love so forbidden by society. How was he to know he’d fall victim to it? After all he was the Great Uchiha Sasuke right?
1. Living in a Shadow

Hey guys! Yes I'm still alive! Lol well this is my first SasuSaku so please bear with me. ok? Oh and major Karin bashing later on. I was also wondering can anyone be my Beta?

Ok well here goes! Hope you all like it! If you have any questions feel free to ask! No flames please, I'm easily flammable! Helpful Criticism welcome. AU. They maybe slightly ooc.

Sasuke: 22

Sakura 17

The hidden leaf village was the home to many strong and often times brilliant shinobi, and they were all trained in its elite schools.

In one such school was where seventeen year old Haruno Sakura was placed, and that was Uchiha Sasuke's ultimate undoing.

Their legacy would pass the halls as another forbidden whisper in the gossip mills of hormonal teenagers that couldn't get enough drama and angst.

She had but a few memorable events of the past, some that were trivial to her meager existence, others that weren't, but they were fine memories nonetheless.

In a family of three girls, Sakura was always overlooked. Akira was the oldest and she was also the smartest person Sakura had ever known. She remembered her father had once boasted to an uncle, "She's going to accomplish many a great goals one day!"

And her Uncle had nodded his head in agreement replying, "She'll bring our family a good name and a big fortune."

Mitsuko, her second oldest sister got the most attention because she was so beautiful, kind, generous and just about radiated with life that people, even, strangers seemed to be pulled in by her cheerful aura.

Then there was her. Quiet overlooked Sakura with her big forehead and small almost non-existent ego, that did as she was told and never got into any trouble. That is until the faithful day she realized she had the true potential of a kunoichi. She had finally found her voice.

It was the first day of her new so called "Life" and she was late…Again.

It wasn't her fault this time honest! How was she to know that the stupid pink alarm clock Ino had given her for her birthday ("It matches your hair, not to mention your wallpaper! Isn't it cute?") Would suddenly stop working _the first day_ of school?

**"Yep definitely not our fault! It's Ino's fault for giving us an easily breakable alarm clock! I mean who even gives clocks for birthday presents?"**

"Shut up brain!" Sakura grumbled as she frantically washed and brushed and pulled and yanked until she was ready for just about anything.

"Bye Ma!"

"Have a nice day sweetheart!"

Sakura was now seventeen and the last one to leave the house. Her sister Mitsuki had graduated and was now considered a genius. She was head of Konoha's hospital. She was also married and pregnant with her first child.

Akira was now an Anbu captain, having recently taken place of a now retired Uchiha Sasuke one of the youngest and most powerful Anbu captains that had ever existed. A tragic life had driven him thus far allowing him to accomplish and set goals that one can only dream of…or so she said. Sakura honestly couldn't bring herself to care. It wasn't that she was selfish or even conceited, oh no nothing like that.

It was just that every time her sisters accomplished a new goal, Sakura found herself working harder to get out of the shadows of two former child prodigies. She just didn't have time to concern her self with other people's problems, or gossip for that matter.

It was a fine morning and Sakura forced herself to be a little more optimistic. After all this was her last year of training before she was ready to become better than her sisters in any field she wanted. That is if she ever got to school on time.

She was five minutes late when she entered her first class. Guiltily she looked up only to find that the teacher wasn't there.

"Fore-head girl!" Ino called out, "You're lucky the teachers late! I can't believe you over slept on the first day of school! That's sad even for you Billboard-Brow!"

"Shut up Ino-Pig! If it wasn't for your stupid alarm clock breaking down on me, I wouldn't have been late! And stop calling me fore-head girl Ino-Pig!"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me!"

The teacher chose this time to enter the classroom, and one glare held everyone completely speechless, especially Sakura and Ino.

He was tall and looked too young to be a teacher. He looked like he could pass as a student. With striking black eyes and even darker hair that was flat on top and spiky in back, he immediately made the girls drool and the boys jealous. His "I'm a bad boy and I don't give a fuck" attitude helped too.

"**He's freakin' gorgeous! How lucky are we to have a God for a teacher? Cha!!"**

He set his notes onto the desk and held the gazes of every student in class all at once. Sakura couldn't bring herself to look away. It was as if he held the answers to her soul within the dark depths of his eyes. So alone. So painfully alone. Something about him, like a lost child that was screaming for help. For some odd and insane reason she just wanted to comfort and protect him.

"**Damn girl you sound obsessed! Some bodies got a cr-uuuu-sh!!!" **Her brain said smugly in a singsong voice.

_Shut up brain or I'll force you to listen to Lee and Gai sensei's karaoke night!_

"**You wouldn't dare! We share the same brain! You'll suffer too!"**

"_I'm willing to sacrifice it for the greater good!"_

"**What greater good? We'll both go insane!"**

"_Uh hello? I have a voice in my head! I'm already there!"_

The voice grumbled but stayed quiet. Sakura sighed in relief since the teacher was talking.

"I'm here to help you survive. I'm not your friend and I don't care about your problems. In this field you must learn two lessons in order to survive. One: Failure is not an option. Two: Death is an irreversible promise. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, but you may address me as Sensei."

Ino and Sakura were still standing like idiots having forgotten about their fight too captivated to think of anything else besides their gorgeous teacher, like sitting down for instance.

In the blink of an eye two kunai knives flew past Sakura and Ino. Ino shrieked and ducked while Sakura dodged, grabbed the end of the kunai directed at her, and flung it back to the Sensei with lightning speed.

It sliced off three of his hairs.

His eyes widened in surprise, only for a split second, before they went back to being arrogantly bored. If she wasn't paying such close attention to him she would have missed it all together.

Sakura grinned on the outside with quiet modesty while inner Sakura nearly suffocated from smugness. She was so proud of that move! It had taken her weeks to train herself and it was finally paying off!

"Hn, well at least you're not a total loss. Your abilities are somewhat average." With that Sasuke turned around and started writing on the board while Sakura twitched with barely controlled fury.

Average? AVERAGE? That had taken so much just to learn and he calls it AVERAGE!?

She was about to show him how average her fist could get until Ino yanked her down into her seat.

"Sit down idiot! Pick your battles!" She hissed.

So with that said Sakura just sat down, swallowing her own fury until her insides felt like they were on fire.

Oh she'd show him. Definitely.

The girl had surprised him. And Uchiha Sasuke was rarely surprises.

As soon as he had entered the classroom he had noticed her, what with her pink hair it would have nearly been impossible not to. But it was her eyes. The eyes of someone lost but determined to be found.

Maybe it was because she had so much hope, so much determination and life radiating off of her while he had none. For Sasuke was dead inside.

She wasn't beautiful by any standards and she was too young and innocent, but something about her…it was ridiculous. She was a mere child.

Sakura fidgeted slightly eager to go home. The last three minutes of class were always an agonizing wait it seemed.

"I want those reports on my desk by the end of the period tomorrow, no exceptions. Haruno stay, class dismissed."

Sakura jerked, surprised, he had known her name, not to mention the fact that he was forcing her to stay afterwards.

"_Maybe he's going to apologize for earlier!"_

"**Cha, yeah right idiot he probably just wants to give you detention for showing off. You know that's forbidden right? Rule number 76: A shinobi must act to their fullest abilities with modesty and honor. And what did you do? Flung a sharp pointy knife at the flipin' teacher that's what!"**

"Haruno?" Sasuke asked again, his patience dwindling.

Sakura nearly fainted in dismay. He was talking the whole time and she wasn't paying any attention!

"Yes Sensei?"

"Where did you learn to throw?" He asked abruptly.

She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Excuse me Sensei?"

"The knives-The kunai. Where did you learn to throw?"

"Uh…M-m-my Friends cousin's wife is a weapons mistress. She handles all sorts like Kunai and Katanas and…stuff. I've been doing errands for her in exchange for her…lessons." She finished lamely.

Sasuke nodded staring at her all the while, never once breaking eye contact.

"Sensei?"

"Reports due by the end of the period Haruno. Concentration is an important factor on missions. Lack there of is a dangerous _weakness_, Haruno. Remember that. You're dismissed."

He turned around and started clearing away his desk.

"**Wait. Did he just call us weak?" **Inner Sakura screamed.

"_Oh my God! He just called us weak!"_ Sakura thought at the same time.

"Sensei I'm sorry but I think you misjudged my intelligence and/or my intentions as a ninja." Sakura replied angrily.

"That's the thing Haruno, you don't think."

"Excuse me? You don't even _know_ me! We barely met you today! What right do you have to say something as preposterous as that load of bull?"

How wrong she was! He knew her. He knew her like nobody else ever would. She looked so cute when she was angry. He sudden;y had a strong desire to kiss her plump lips. That thought nearly drove him to madness.

'_She's a child Uchiha! Keep it together!'_

Converting his confusing desire into anger Sasuke snapped at Sakura.

"I tire of this incessant bickering. As for your question on my intelligence, before the beginning of class I analyze students' bio's reading their weak points as well as their strategies and signature moves. You come from a family of four. Mother, Father, two older sisters. Seems to suffer from slight sibling rivalry."

Sakura sat rigidly in her seat, frozen in shock.

"Field test incomplete due to refusal of enemy extermination. Shall we continue?"

**Whoa**

"In person I find that you're weak. You lack modesty and you're just annoying."

"**Why that little mother fu-…!"**

"Dismissed Haruno. Unlike you I tend to use my time wisely"

Sakura got up shakily from her desk not noticing the journal that fell from her still open bag, and nearly ran out the door. She felt as if she had been slapped over and over again.

She wanted to cry and yell and beat something up all at once. No, not something just _someone_, a certain black haired, snobby, cold, _idiotic _someone.

Instead she ran and ran and ran until she found herself in one of the old training grounds. There she climbed a tall sturdy tree and started to cry in the cover of leaves.


	2. A little Bit

Sasuke hadn't meant to yell at her. He had merely been curious as to who had taught Sakura. Never had he thought to lose his temper on the girl. He felt a slight hollowness in his stomach. Maybe it was eating all those tomatoes before his morning jog.

"_Or maybe it's guilt, idiot." _His mind whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said out loud then scowled when he realized he was having a conversation with himself.

Naruto had once remarked that talking to oneself was a sure sign of insanity. But Sasuke was already too damned to admit_ Naruto_ ever being right.

The door to his classroom slid open as Karin stepped in sashaying for all she was worth, which wasn't much (in reality she looked like an orangutan with yeast infection), and made her way towards Sasuke's desk.

Her red hair was straight and slightly layered on one side, and looked as if it had gotten chewed up and spit out by a blender on the other. She was dressed in a pair of daisy dukes that were so tight on her that excess fat spilled over the side and jiggled as she walked. She also had on a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned save for two, which accentuated even more unwanted flab.

"Sasuke-Kun!"

Lord have mercy…

"What."

The woman's voice alone gave him a headache, but if she came any nearer he would lose his breakfast from the noxious fumes she seemed to slather on by a daily basis. He wouldn't have been surprised if she never bathed and instead covered her stench with "perfume."

"Oh don't be that way Sasuke-Kun!"

"Karin, if you don't have a reason-"

"Oh! But I do! The headmistress told me to tell you that it's your turn to make the rounds in the forest, and to serve detention to stragglers."

"Hn."

"But if you want…we can…do something else." She whispered trying to give him a seductive look through her thick glasses, which gave her a bug-eyed appearance.

"Leave. I have to make my rounds." Sasuke said curtly getting up and walking towards the doors.

He stopped halfway and turned back. Karin's heart thumped painfully in her chest. Maybe he was going to give her a much deserved goodbye kiss?

"You should really get your eyes checked by a medic. I think they're going cross-eyed." With that he left the classroom, with one very slack-jawed and stupefied, Karin standing aimlessly in the classroom.

Fantasy

She was pathetic. And unfortunately, Sakura Haruno was well aware of it.

_I'm so stupid! I just got my ass dissed and what's the first thing I do? Turn tail and run! Why is it that I can think of 500 different things to say now but none of them come to mind when I _REALLY_ need them?_

She angrily scrubbed away the moisture building up in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" An almost angelic voice asked curiously, not to mention quite suddenly.

The angelic voice belonged to an equally angelic face, with warm, soulful brown eyes and a tangled mess of red spikes going every which way. He was currently scrutinizing Sakura's face with mild interest and confusion.

Her reaction…could have used some work. Later on Sakura couldn't help but compare herself to her friends.

Ino would have given a sultry smile and then asked for his number.

Hinata would have blushed and mumbled something cute and adorable.

Hell even Tenten, who by the way was _married, _would have made some kick ass Kunoichi move to blow him away.

But no, what did Sakura do?

She screamed.

She screamed like the biggest freak in the world, because who-ever-he-was had scared her shit-less. But to make it worse, she fell out of the tree as if she didn't go through all those years of training.

Not a "come and catch me you handsome prince" arch like Ino or a graceful swoon like Hinata would have made. Not even a daredevil jump like Tenten!

Nope Sakura screamed as if her lungs would burst, and full blown, gracelessly, teetered, then fell off her branch, crashed through the various leaves, twigs, and occasional woodland creature, only to land on the softest forest floor she had ever felt. It smelled strongly of sandalwood.

"Oof!" She grunted.

"Oof!" The forest floor agreed.

"_**Wait a minute, since when do forest floors speak?"**_ The Voice wondered.

Sakura looked down reluctantly only to find that it wasn't the forest floor she had landed on. And to her mounting chagrin she realized that she was actually staring at the shirt of a very well toned Shinobi.

'_Shit!'_ She swore internally.

"_**Fuck!" **_The Voice agreed.

"I am so sorry!" She exclaimed out loud, scrambling to get off him.

**He was so fast! I never even saw him! I can't believe he caught your fat ass!**

"You weigh a ton kid." Sasuke grumbled, brushing himself off.

Sakura gasped in indignation. "_Are you calling me fat_?!" Sakura hissed, towards both her inner voice and her Sensei.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, smirking. She looked adorable when she was mad, her eyes were sparkling chips of emerald, her cheeks were tinted a soft pink blush, hair wind tossed.

Much to Sakura's annoyance she couldn't help the little belly flop when she found a small smirk playing across his lips.

"I think he was just saying that catching you was kind of difficult, I don't think it had anything to do with your size." The guy with the angel voice piped up, ruining whatever moment of serenity the two ninja's had shared.

Sasuke smirk disappeared, only to be replaced with his usual stoic expression.

Sakura turned towards the newcomer and Sasuke felt a stab of resentment for the _little boy_.

"Hi! My name is Sakura sorry you had to see that." She said blushing.

He grasped her hand in a firm shake. His hand was rough with calluses, a ninja's hand.

"Sasori Akasuna, Don't worry, you have to admit it was kind of funny." He replied with a roguish grin. He wore beige cargos with a black tee. A blood red cloud, outlined with white shown brightly on the front.

Sasuke thrust his hand forward when he noticed Sakura's was still in the kid's grasp.

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha." He said gruffly.

"Pleasure." Sasori said with a slight smirk.

They grabbed each others hands in a manly test of strength and power, nearly shaking with the force they were using. To Sasuke's utter satisfaction Sasori was the first to let go.

"Akasuna? As in Dr.Chiyo Akasuna?" Sakura asked politely, ignorant of the internal struggle for male dominance that was happening right in front of her.

Sasori looked up quickly. Sakura wasn't sure, maybe it was a change of light, but she could have sworn she saw an underlying insane gleam of hysteria within his eyes. But a second later it was gone, replaced with his angelic smile.

"She's my grandmother. I was sent here to help her around the house. Since I'm already attending Konoha University and she's not exactly what you'd call a spring daisy." He retorted sardonically.

She giggled, "Oh. I see. I'm still in Year 6 still I'm training to become a Chunin."

"A formidable goal, very Impressive." He remarked. Sakura beamed and Sasuke clenched his fist in anger.

"So why were you crying? Out in the middle of nowhere too. Don't you know that someone could cut out your heart with a dull Kunai while fucking you dry and no one would be able to hear your screams?" He asked. Sakura shivered from his unusual analogy.

Before he could even blink Sasuke had Sasori locked in a deadly grip, his face slammed into the tree.

Disturbed by Sasori's analogy, Sasuke saw red when he imagined Sakura as that victim. Sharingan bled into his eyes as he furiously tightened his grip around Sasori's neck, kunai pressed against his main artery.

"No! Sensei! I'm sure he didn't mean it! Please just let him go! Sasuke! Let him go!" Sakura screamed. It was her terror that broke Sasuke's murderous spell.

"I would skin a man for less. If I ever see you near one of my students again, I will have no control over what I will do to you." He whispered furiously before shoving Sasori away with enough force to toss him a few meters straight into a tree. Sakura ran forward.

"Sasori! Are you ok?" Sakura asked helping him up. "Sensei you were way out of line!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes but didn't say a word.

"Besides I can handle myself." She replied lifting her long hair away from her face, proudly, yet subtly, showing off he hitai-ate as she helped Sasori to his feet. Sasori noticed her head protector.

"A Konoha Kunoichi. Impressive. What with your -_Ahem_- little aireal acrobatics and all." He replied with a slight smirk.

**That Jerk! After we tried to help him too!**

_What is it with guys today? What? Is it "Pick on Sakura Day" and everyone else forgot to inform me? _

Offended and chagrined Sakura couldn't help but give a very immature stomp as she dropped his arm and tried her best to sashay out of the forest in a manner that would have made Ino proud. Before she got even a foot away, Sasori caught her wrist and spun her around. Sasuke tensed, a deep growl ready to explode from deep within his throat.

"Relax, it was only a joke."

"Not a very funny one."

"How bout I make it up to you?"

"How?"

"Well I-"

"HARUNO!" Sasuke's rich and husky voice barked, causing Sasori and Sakura to jump apart.

With dread eminent on her face she bit back a groan as she turned around to face her Sensei.

"Yes Sensei?" She replied with a slight grimace.

"Fourth Session with Kakashi started almost forty minutes ago. Let's go, I was on my way up there anyways."

_Damn! I totally forgot about class! _

**And they call you smart.**

_Shut up brain!_

Sakura nodded and with a small apology, Sakura waved goodbye to Sasori. With one last warning glare towards Sasori Sasuke followed her back.

It was only natural for Sasuke to lay the palm of his hand on Sakura's back subtly guiding her back towards the school, what with her fall earlier she might still be a little shaky, he had told himself reassuringly, it had nothing to do with his attraction towards her, nothing at all.

Sakura didn't mind, actually she quite enjoyed the warmth from Uchiha Sensei's hand. Only one was unaware of Sasori watching them go until they disappeared through the shrubbery.

Fantasy

Sasuke's mind was in turmoil. He couldn't understand the possessive feelings he had towards Sakura nor the intense rage he felt towards Sasori, after all he had heard much worse from men his own age. Several years their senior, he should have just sat back and watched Sakura either defend herself or date a sleazy asshole. Instead he took a dive bomb into the fray. What was wrong with him?

The guilt dripping down his back, like a jar of molasses turned upside down, intensified when he remembered what Sasori had said earlier.

"You were crying." He said quietly, more of a statement than a question.

"I wasn't crying. It was just allergies." She replied smartly, giving him a look that dared him to say otherwise.

Sasuke struggled with himself for several more steps before he muttered out an almost inaudible, "I'm Sorry."

Sakura tripped in her surprise and would have fallen on her face if Sasuke hadn't righted her almost immediately.

"What?" She asked.

"Never mind." he mumbled looking away.

But Sakura had heard the first time and nearly died in bliss. The Ass had apologized!

"_He apologized!_"

"**Eeeeeekkkkkkkk!" **Inner Sakura squealed.

Sakura smiled to herself and continued their slow trek back towards the school. When they reached the gates Sakura turned towards him as he reluctantly dropped his hand from her back.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked meekly.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted, listening.

"Thanks for catching me." Sakura said a small and innocent smile gracing her lips she looked up at eyes shining with an ethereal light, so much trust was in those eyes he felt something pull at him inside.

"Hn." He smirked.

With that they headed off towards their respected classes. A little more comfortable, a little more knowing, and too wrapped up in their own little world to be aware of the murderously jealous red head who was watching them from afar.

Fantasy

**Ooh Sasuke jealously overprotective? You better believe it! LOL ok I swear I'll never say that again….maybe . Can anyone guess who the red head is? I promise this time for real that I'll update soon! AND you'll be seeing a LOT more romance; I know Sasuke's OOC. I'll try my best to make him more Sasuke-ish next chapter. Sorry I took so long! **

**Hey does anyone have any suggestions for good tentenneji or Sakura Sasuke or Hinata Naruto fics I can read? Anywho I'll see ya guys soon!**

**Special thanks to (would have never written the second chapter if it wasn't for you!):**

**Luellavaud**: Don't worry! I'll definitely finish it! And of course it'll be a happy ending! I just have to put them through a little hell first for them to really appreciate it though :P guess I'm just a little sadistic that way lol oh well! Thanks for the review!

**xxx1xxx****: . Thanks, hope the wait wasn't too long :P**

**Princess Of Drama:** Aww thanks for the love! Hope you liked the chapter! . thanks for the review!

**YondamiesForbiddenJustsu**: Sure! Actually you're the first to ask . Sorry I know I told you I would wait til Tuesday morning but I just really wanted to get this out! Please forgive me!

**Freedomstar999**: LOLThank you for the review! It means more since you were really tired but reviewed anyways . And I'll try to update as soon as possible!

**Kamaya:** Thanks!

**Arielle: **Hi! I will try my best to update soon! Lol and thanks for the extra luck .

**Sakura Uchiha92**Don't worry! I'll try to update asap from now on, but give me a lil kick if I don't ok? And don't go crazy with wonder. I tried that once. It wasn't very pleasant lol

**Catmistressdewolf**: Thank you so much! I was so scared no one would review! And don't worry! I'll keep writing til I'm done with the story! .

**XxArie ChanxX**I tried lol but don't worry I'll update even faster next time .Thanks for the review

**Rae Ahn Mae**: Aww! Don't die! Ackkk! I don't want suicide on my hands lol Hope you liked this chapter . Thanks for reviewing.

**shatteredxmemorie****s**: Yeah he is a Jerk, but then again that's why we love him so much, no? lol Thank you so much for the compliment! I so needed that . thanks so much for reviewing!

**Laura-chan** Lol thanks! Don't worry! She will! Thank you for the review!

**Sandra: **First reviewer! Lol so you get extra thanks . Don't worry I'm pretty lazy in nature but that doesn't mean I'll quit on this story! Promise! Yeah her sister's did remind me a lot of that song lol Some of the songs I listened to while writing this chapter were _Mandy Moore'_s song, "Only Hope" and the _Killers_ "Mr. Brightside" and _Panic! At the Disco'_s, "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her shirt off" Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Mirror Illusions

I'm going to start writing all my Author's note's up here that way if you don't want to read me babble you can always scroll down to the end of this and know that, that's how much I've written . I'm so sorry for the delay! And thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and hits! Thank you!

Some of the many wonderful stories that you should really check out if you're a SasuSaku fanatic like I am:

"Anthology" by Laura-Chan

"Blind" by ObsidianSickle

"The Conspiracy" by Miko-Chan

_**Written for me but especially for you's:**_

_**Freedomstar999-**_I know! I LOVE it when he's like that too! It leaves me feeling all tingly and happy and I get this stupid retard grin because I can't help but have this incredibly goofy smile across my face lol thank you so much for the review!

_**ritazoid- **_Awwww!!!! A million thank you's and one more for luck! I am so…enamored? Joyful? Ecstatic? How about we stick with HAPPY for your review? Lol thank you so much! Please enjoy this chapter!

_**Princess of Drama- **_I did check out "Crimson Moon" and I have to agree that it was really interesting . thank you for the recommendation and also for your fantastic review! Lol Thank you so much! It always cheers me up . Oh! And for the mystery person, I was planning on using them for this chapter but I changed my mind and decided to use them in the next one lol sorry! So you'll just have to see who it is next time. But great guess though! Lol thank you again for the review!

_**FakeCompassion- **_lol I'm_**GLAD**_! Hopefully you'll like this one too. . Thank you for your wonderful review!

_**Laura-chan- **_Thank you so much for the reviews! Sasuke is very jealous and that's why we love him so much! (That and he's hot and oh-so-emoish that how can you NOT love him lol) Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

_**unendingness- **_Thank you! I was so scared somebody would come along and try to nip this one in the bud but you said it was "promising" and I'm going to try my best to live up to that expectation! So thank you once again for your review! I hope you like this chapter!

_**silentscream16- **_Love the name! it's just so…I dunno lol but I like it ;P Thank you for your review! Lol I'm so happy I got two "wow's" in a sentence lol . I'm doing a "giddy little girl dance" you just can't see it (thank god). Lol enjoy!

_**YondamiesForbiddenJustsu**__**- **_Naw! Lol not him, interesting choice though ;P You'll see who it is eventually. Lol I don't want to give anything away yet :) Thank you again for the review. Awww! I'm one of your favorites?! OMG! Thank you SOOOOOO much! Squeals You're the best! Lol thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter! BTW who's frumpy? I checked your page but I couldn't find them. Can you send me a link?_**  
**_

_**xoMisunderstood Kunoichiox-**_Truthfully me too. . but I couldn't find any on so I decided to try my hand at one. Hope I don't disappoint! Tell me what you think of this chapter, yeah? I hope you like it! God knows it took a while lol sorry about that grins sheepishly Thank you for the review and please enjoy the chapter :)

_**danielle-**_ Awww! Really?! Thank you so much! I'm blushing red! Lol that was so sweet! Thank you, thank you, thank you, for the sweet review! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

_**Kairi no Yuki**__**- **_Thanks! . I was kind of scared people would hate it and flame me…lol but I guess I'm either doing something right or I'm hanging low on their radars so they haven't found me yet :P. Lol Either way I'm relieved that you liked it! Thanks for the review!

* * *

Cool bursts of October chill fell upon the not so small and obviously not so ordinary city of Konoha as the sun slowly made its exit. Autumn was in the air and even the oldest of the cities members grudgingly enjoyed the festive air that its chill brought upon the town. Halloween décor filled window's and counter tops and in the midst of this happy October fall was one stoic ninja barely tolerating his loud mouthed friend.

"Hey it's almost Halloween!" Naruto exclaimed ecstatically whilst rifling through Sasuke's calendar.

"No homo it's Christmas." Sasuke retorted rolling his eyes.

"What did you say bastard?"

"What are you deaf now too?"

"I'm gonna-!" Naruto gagged, choking on his words. Sasuke couldn't resist, Naruto just made it way too easy.

"What? Forget how to swallow?"

"Gah!" Naruto yelled throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Why am I even still your friend?"

Sasuke shrugged going into the kitchen grabbing three tomatoes and a small bottle of water.

"Besides you're more of a homo than I am, homo. At least I _date _and Karin doesn't count. Dating her would be like screwing a cow."

Sasuke snorted, if he had taken the time to explain to Naruto that he never dated Karin and that she was only trying to tag along, Naruto would some how make that into a case proving his point of Sasuke's sexuality. Sasuke decided that at this point silence was his best option. That and it would drive the Dobe crazy. Sliding his feet into his boots and making his way out the door into the crisp October air, Sasuke couldn't help a smirk from finding its way across his lips.

"Hey! Hey, Teme! Where you going man?"

"Out."

"The games about to start!" Naruto exclaimed pointing at Sasuke's Plasma.

"Whatever." He needed some peace and quiet and as long as he had Naruto around he wouldn't get it anytime soon.

"You're gonna miss out teme!"

"Hn." And with that Sasuke slammed the door in Naruto's face.

He drank in the sweet pungent scent of the rich aroma that came from burning wood smoke, intoxicated and addicted to its taste in his throat. Unsurprisingly he ended up back at the Academy not really minding since it was almost empty of everyone except for the night guardsman.

Sasuke stretched out on one of the seats in his classroom, looking out the window, quietly brooding over a girl with cotton pink hair and eyes that were so painfully innocent that they left him breathless.

F

A

N

T

A

S

Y

B

Y

A

L

E

X

I

A

N

G

O

D

E

S

S

It was gone and she was slowly losing her mind.

Sakura had spent a better part of an hour tearing through her normally clean room in search of something that she "should have been more vigilant in keeping track of!"

She grumbled, berating herself over her own stupidity, as she tried for her pack once more. Turning it inside out she grimaced as grungy bits of grayish black lint dug into her nails.

Lose leaf notes slid out of her binder in a flurry as the folder fell out of her bag along with half a bottle of used strawberry lip gloss that she had borrowed from Ino last week (she really should have given that back to her by now) pencils, three unused shuriken, mascara, her house keys, two dull kunai's in great need of a polish, pens, eyeliner loose change, seven senbon still in their case, and just about everything else that she _really_ didn't need right now landed on her desk or rolled onto her floor-all except for her journal!

She threw her pack onto the floor in frustration and gave it a kick for good measure.

"Hey Sakura-Whoa! What _happened_? It's like your closet was infiltrated by an enemy nin and it exploded in defense! Ma's going to flip when she sees this mess!" Akira exclaimed.

Akira had the same pale complexion as Mitsuko and Sakura but that's where their similarities stopped. She was the tallest of the three, reaching six feet exactly in height with a lean but slightly muscular build. She had pale blonde hair, layered in the front coming down just above her chin, while the back was cropped and leaned slightly towards the shaggy side (Think of Victoria Beckham's hairstyle), almond shaped light, watery, grass green eyes with flecks of brown. She was dressed in what she called her "civilian uniform," clothes which she wore when she wasn't on a mission (A black tank top, midnight black skinny jeans tucked into worn boots.) To Sakura, Akira's "Civilian Clothes" didn't look much different from her ANBU uniform but she supposed that was because Akira had to live in the shadows for her job and naturally incorporated that into her "real life" wardrobe.

"No, it looks more as if her closet had taken a mild sedative and was suffering adverse effects." Mitsuko disagreed warmly with a loving but exasperated smile on her face.

Mitsuko was wearing her lab coat on top of a rich yellow sundress with giant red sunflower prints and was barefooted except for a tiny rhinestone toe ring on her second toe. She was about 5'4 and the shortest of the three. She had waist length burgundy locks, like their father, which where straight but started to loosely curl towards the bottom, and round honey brown eyes with small flecks of green and ringed with thick lashes, which when half lidded, gave her a look of dreamy allure and mystery, causing many a men to fall for her before she had found her husband.

"Well you're the doctor." Akira muttered laughingly.

"And you're supposed to be the "genius" in the family." Mitsuko teased.

Sakura jumped at the sound of her sisters voices and spun around in relief. Akira stood in the middle of her room, hands on her hips while Mitsuko stood by the door, her stomach as round as a beach ball, leaning lazily against the frame.

"Akira! Mitsuko!" She shouted with glee. Running towards her sisters she gave them both long heartfelt hugs. As annoying as they were she had missed them horribly when they had moved out.

She pulled away and stared at her sister as inspiration struck.

Akira took in Sakura's expression and gave a second look at the now desecrated room and shook her head, eyes widening.

"Nuh uh NO WAY! I am _not_ helping you clean this mess!"

Mitsuko signed and waved her index finger from side to side like a human metronome.

"If you had cleaned up the little messes, Sakura, you wouldn't need our help cleaning up a big one."

"No! Not that! Jeez, you guys are just like Ma!" Sakura huffed and barely stopped herself from stomping her foot in frustration.

"**Yeah cause that would have been **_**real **_**mature.**"

Ignoring the voice, she told her sisters about her lost journal and asked if they had seen it.

Mitsuko pushed herself away from the door with much effort seeing as how large she had become and as graceful as her sister had once been even Sakura had to admit Mitsuko now more or less waddled as she entered her room.

"You lost your diary?" She asked disapprovingly. "Sakura do you realize the folly of your mistake? Your medicinal notes were in that journal! Do you know what it will mean if enemies get their hands on it? Some of the formulas were straight from Lady Tsunadae's personal medical archives only to be viewed by you!"

Sakura ducked her head in chagrin and mumbled, "When you put it that way it sounds a lot worse."

"That's because it is worse!" Mitsuko retorted.

"Ok, ok calm down you guys. Sakura where was the last place you think you had it?"

"I don't know! I thought I had it in my pack but it wasn't-" Sakura paused. Thinking back she realized she had it out during Uchiha Sensei's class but had hastily put it away not checking to make sure if she had fully stuffed it into her bag.

"Oh man!" She wailed.

"What?" Akira asked.

"I think I know where it is!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You do?" Mitsuko asked.

"That's great!" Akira stated.

"I left it at school!" She wailed.

"…"

"…"

"It's still light out, just hurry up and ask the security guard to let you in. You'll probably be able to make it to dinner." Akira stated matter-of-factly.

"Cool that sounds great."

"Just make sure you make it in time for dinner okay?" Mitsuko stressed.

"Why? What's happening at dinner?"

"My hubby's coming!" Mitsuko squealed girlishly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Her sister The Medic ladies and gentlemen.

"Mitsuko I see Kakashi Sensei almost everyday. He _is _one of my teachers you know."

Mitsuko's development with the ever reclusive Kakashi was interesting to say the least. Although she was smart, Mitsuko was also beautiful in an almost painful way. Never vain but clear and precise on whom she allowed herself to fall for, she had thought herself above men, and in all honesty most of them had disgusted her. But Kakashi was different. He needed her in a way that she couldn't explain. Courting was surprisingly hard. For Mitsuko was dedicated in marrying the man and putting a firm foot atop of his bachelor ways while Kakashi on the other hand tried vehemently to deny this new way of living. Unfortunately he had yet to learn the level of stubbornness in the Haruno women.

Kakashi had been brought in half dead and unconscious, leaving a trail of crimson along the clean corridors of the hospital lobby. After a two hour procedure of removing a deadly poison from his system, she had been the first person Kakashi had seen when opening his eyes, blinking blearily awake from the anesthesia. For a few seconds he speculated that she was the angel of death come to bring him out of his eternal loneliness, seeing as how she was bent forward in such a way with the lamp behind her haloing her burgundy locks. She _had_ taken him out of his loneliness, just in a completely different way.

Five months was all it took for Mitsuko to woo the reluctant Kakashi into asking for her hand in marriage, to the surprise of almost everyone involved. Never had the citizens of Konoha expected to see the day where the proud bachelor would happily give up his freedom for the life of diapers and station wagons. Albeit he would have been two hours late to their wedding if only Mitsuko hadn't tricked him with the wrong time. And of course she had yet to find a way for him to stop reading his damnable orange books.

Mitsuko lowered her voice and whispered conspiringly, "Akira's also bringing a date."

Now that was news. Akira had brief flings of course but they usually never lasted more than a few days let alone weeks due to her job. Assassins never did have happy endings, only the promises of death. So her actually bringing someone home must have meant that they were pretty serious indeed.

"Who?" Sakura gushed reveling in the gossip.

Mitsuko leaned closer and opened her mouth until Akira pressed her hand against it effectively cutting off her sister before she let anything else slip.

"Shouldn't you be going now to get your journal?" She growled.

"Hey! You can't just man handle a pregnant woman!" Sakura retorted hotly.

Mitsuko nodded her head in indignant agreement.

"I'm not man handling her, just effectively shutting her big gossiping yap."

Mitsuko's eyes narrowed in anger before she stomped on Akira's foot. Akira ignored her, seeing as how Mitsuko was barefooted where she had on boots.

"And before you ask he's not a date we're not even in a relationship. He's just a close friend who's had a rough past and we ran into each other again during one of my missions. I invited him back to Konoha for a nice homemade meal. That's all. End of discussion."

Mitsuko rolled her eyes as Sakura's brows rose in disbelief.

"Ri-ght…" Sakura teased.

She'd really did have to get going if she wanted to make it back before dinner to spy on her sister's "friend." Grabbing her forehead protector Sakura opened her window stepping out onto the balcony that ran around the house.

"I know your obviously lying but I'm late. Don't think this is over older sister. I'll be back! Tell Ma where I'm going okay?"

"Okay." Akira muttered.

Mitsuko just waved, her mouth still covered by Akira's calloused palm.

Sakura jumped off her balcony and landed on the neighbors' roof. Pulling her arms behind her for speed, She ran three steps before she channeled a minimum amount of chakra into her legs, coating the muscles with a green energy, giving them an elastic texture and bounced off the roof's shingles rising into the air before gravity pulled her back down for another quick chakra filled jump. She loved chakra jumps. Aside from it being a quicker way to get around, it felt like flying. Wind in her face and the sky stretching for miles and miles, this was her ecstasy.

All too soon her journey abruptly ended as she landed in the front courtyard a few feet away from the guard station. Knocking on the little side panel window she waited for the familiar aged face of the guardsman. Jehu had been Guardsman since Akira's time as student. He knew every single one of the sisters and Sakura secretly knew she was his favorite because she was the youngest. He had always called her "Little Haruno" an endearing term more than an offensive one, really.

"Why Little Haruno! What are you doing here at this time of hour?" Jehu asked in surprise.

"Hi Guardsman Jehu! I'm really sorry but do you think I can borrow the key for Sensei Uchiha's classroom? I left a very important notebook and I really need it." She finished lamely.

Jehu seemed to be in deep thought and then he sighed.

"Alright Little Haruno but don't let anyone catch you alright? You know I'm not aloud to let anyone in after hours. Just slip the key back into the slot alright?"

"Thanks, will do!" Sakura said brightly grabbing the key from Jehu's hand and made her way into the building. The hallways were empty and eerily quiet. Gone was the laughter and gossip during the day and Sakura felt nostalgic of the noise and activity and just the general lack of people.

She quickly unlocked and slid open Sasuke's door closing it shut behind her. It was becoming darker but there was enough light to search for her journal. She looked around her seat but there was nothing there.

"I know I dropped it here. I just had to. It would have stood out to much in the forest for no one else to notice…"

She caught a splash of pink in her peripheral vision and breathed a sigh of relief as she realized it was her journal. Just as she was reaching for the journal she heard, more than saw, a whisper of movement. Before she could turn around she was slammed roughly against a warm well toned chest (she realized, ironically, that she had been spending much time on this chest today) as cool deadly steel kissed her neck like a lovers caress.

"You know a real Kunoichi would never have let herself get caught." A baritone voice remarked offhandedly.

'_**Yeah well a real Kunoichi wouldn't have lost a priceless journal either**_**.' **Her inner voice replied sarcastically.

Sakura was facing the amphitheater of chairs with her back to one of Sasuke's Kage bunshin's. Sasuke himself was lounged lazily on one of the empty seats towards the left, facing the window.

"Sensei I-"

"_Lost my Journal like an idiot and came to look for it?"_

"_Left behind a personal-NO"_

"_Did you see my pink journal?"_

"_My sister's are going to murder me for being late so let's make this quick?"_

"Er…uh…" Sakura stammered and felt her face heat with the knowledge that even if it was his Bunshin she could still feel his torso pressed snuggly against her back.

Sasuke smirked in amusement. To her mortification her blush deepened. With a poof his bunshin disappeared and Sakura let out a sigh partly in relief, and a small tiny part that she would only admit to herself, in disappointment.

Forgetting about her journal for the moment she asked timidly, "Sensei?"

"Hn."

She assumed that it was a yes.

"How did you do that? Even if your chakra were masked I would have sensed it from our close proximities. How did I not see you?"

"An illusion."

'_Eh?'_

"Sir?" She asked in confusion.

"My clan's bloodline limit specializes in the eye. Illusions therefore are not that difficult to interpret into our defensive maneuvers. The move that I had used on you, Haruno, is an illusion, one that tricks the victim into seeing what isn't there and to miss what really is, albeit, even those without a Kekkei Genkai have the ability to learn this technique with a little practice."

With an air of nonchalance he asked, "Would you like me to show you?"

Sakura's eyes lit up in excitement. Unlike Tsunadae Shishou whom she had to beg for extra tutelage, Sasuke Sensei had_ offered_ and even though Sakura hadn't known her teacher for very long, she had a feeling that it was a rare occurrence.

"Oh yes! That would be_ lovely_!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Sasuke smirked. He would never admit it, but, he found that Sakura was incredibly endearing when she was excited. He stood from his chair and walked down the steps towards Sakura. Passing her he reached for a piece of chalk and started to sketch a rough drawing of an eye.

"It's all in the eye. One glance, even if it's not directed towards you and you're victims already caught. This technique can be used in both offense and defense." He stated the chalk making small _clack, clack_, noise's as he continued along the blackboard.

Their lesson continued like this for the next twenty minutes or so with Sasuke explaining to her the basic concepts of the maneuver before he decided that she was ready for a small demonstrative lesson.

Sitting her down on an empty stool he stood in front of her slightly leaning down to her height. Sakura's heart pounded as she looked at Sasuke's perfectly leveled face.

"Your chakra should be gathering around here." He remarked, gently brushing his finger tips next to her temples.

Sakura shivered. Suddenly the idea of Sasuke's tutoring wasn't sounding too good. Actually she felt as if she were going to get in trouble.

But she didn't _care_.

"Like this?" She asked her voice became low and whispered, her eyes half lidded, as she slowly reached towards his face her finger tips brushing against his cheek before resting gently on his temple.

Suddenly it was so much harder to talk, so much harder to _breathe_. And her lips, dear god her lips! Those rosy buds he just wanted to devour. The guilt which was dripping down his back like slow turned molasses turned upside down in a jar, won over.

It was with hot and restless ecstasy of emotions that he grasped the back of her head with one hand, long calloused fingers digging into her hair, bringing her head closer towards him as his lips came crashing down with a bruising force. Teeth scrapped her lips, savagely biting down. She gasped in surprise and that gave his tongue an opening between her lips. Her hands ran through his soft hair, skimming the skin at the nape of his neck earning her a growl of appreciation.

He grasped her to him firmly as her body pressed flush against his own. He felt every one of her curves, especially those of her breast as they where pressed warmly against his chest. She clung to him willingly letting him overtake her, a smaller part of her mind worried over her inexperience. But he didn't seem to mind her inexperience as it was overlooked by the utter amount of _passion_. His hands grabbed her thighs bringing them roughly around his waist. He rubbed the smooth skin of her inner thighs with his hands as he backed her up against the wall. She let out a wanton moan, one that she hadn't even known she possessed, causing her to blush a deep scarlet.

"Sakura?" A distant voice called, but she ignored it, too lost in the throws of passion.

"Sakura?" The persistent voice seemed to have been getting louder.

Suddenly the lovers stiffened. It wasn't her imagination. Someone really was calling her!

Sasuke pulled away from his student in horror.

_What had he done?! What the hell was he thinking?!_

Sakura recoiled away from Sasuke thinking along the same lines.

"_What did I do?! Oh no! That sounded like Akira! Dinner! My journal! Oh!"_

"Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes widened and hissed, "My sister!"

She tasted a bitter copper taste in her mouth and pressed her fingers against her swollen lips pulling them away she saw in an almost trance like wonder, drops of red blood, _her blood_. A flash of green and the redness, along with the cut disappeared just as the doors where thrown open, revealing one breathless and worried Akira.

"Sakura! It's been over an hour! What's taking you so long? Mom's freaking out!"

"I-uh-well-uh-we-uh-"

"I was tutoring Sakura on a new jutsu. I did not know that we only had a limited amount of time to work by." Sasuke replied smoothly.

'_**Nice save.**_'

"Oh, Uchiha-san. So the rumors are true, you are teaching here."

"Hn."

"Ok, well did you find the journal? C'mon everyone's waiting. Later Uchiha-san."

Sakura nodded grabbing the journal off the table. She chanced a look towards her Sensei only to shudder at the intense emotions that flitted across his face; lust, anger, self loathing, confusion, before it melted back into his usual stony continence. Luckily Akira was already outside making her way down the hallway.

"Good-bye sensei." She managed to whisper out.

He looked at her sharply.

"This was a mistake. Nothing more."

Sakura felt as if someone had punched her in the gut and ripped out her heart through her mouth. Never had she felt such emotion, such out of this world ecstasy and to hear him say that it was nothing? A mistake!? She wanted to cry but instead she forced her face to become stony as she choked out a clear, cool, and crisp, "Of course" and was satisfied to see the brief flash of surprise from Sasuke before that too was swallowed up by _his_ stony façade.


End file.
